User blog:Red Delicious/A Brushmare's Ramblings: You Ponies are Awesome.
So, I figure I've put this off for a while now, and since I've hit the one thousand followers mark, it's time for the brushie pony to ramble a bit. As you all probably know (or know now, anyway) I came into possession of the mlp_colgate account near the beginning of February. Prior to that, however, I had to get into My Little Pony. Oh, I knew about the show alright, I'd only seen it on my best friend's laptop, heard it in most conversations that I had with him, and pretty much most other times. The issue was, I just never got around to watching it. I didn't dislike it or anything; I was just being a Lazygate. Finally, in December 2011, I finally decided to give the show a go. From the first episode on, I was instantly hooked. I watched all the episodes in some sort of basement-dwelling mare-athon and just went crazy from there. Whether it was filling up my picture folders with pony pictures, or reading so much fanfiction that it affected my grades, I was there. It was about this time that I stumbled into Applejack's twitter account through a twitter search. (Seeing as how AJ was my favorite pony at the time.) Intrigued by the idea of someone roleplaying one of my favorite characters, I watched AJ RP for the whole month of December, giving follows to some of the folks she RPed with as well. As time went on, I became more and more fascinated by the unique community that is twitterponies. As fate would have it, my computer mysteriously lost the ability to play Final Fantasy XIV (where I had RPed previously) on the night of the New Year. And so, while ponies enjoyed Pyro's beautiful fireworks display, the account for my first character, the AJ-clone OC, Red Delicious, was born. Now, here's where things got amazing and weird at the same time. The next night, (the night of the first Honesty Day) I directed Red to Ponyville, interested in striking up some RP. Thankfully, a party was going on! As I always tend to be when settling into a new community, I was nervous as heck. So, noticing the party was wrapping up, I had Red volunteer to help Twilight with cleaning up. Her response, and those of the other ponies that were around, was filled with nothing but happiness to see a new RPer to have fun with. Coming from a community where drama was king, this was more than a bit of a RP culture shock for me. It was then I learned my first lesson about the Twitterponies: 1. You don't need epic adventure or conflict to have good RP. If you have friendly and willing people, even the mundane can be fun. About a month or so of good ol' Red Delicious RP followed. It was an amazing time; full of epic snowball fights, the banjo, and apples, lots of apples. I kept learning more and more about the Twitterponies as I interacted with them; and I liked what I saw. It was also about this time that I started taking notice of a certain blue mare. I barely knew anything about Colgate back then; but I was already beginning to love her for reasons I couldn't even put a finger on. I also saw that the Colgate account had been inactive for months and months. So I sent a message to our good Mod, and within days, she was mine. And so began a roughly week-long session of trying to cram every last bit of Colgate info I could into my head. Tumblr blogs, fanfiction, fanart, everything Colgate was taken into account; and slowly I began to build my own Colgate. I wanted to make sure I could do the character justice. Soon enough, she was ready. Or rather, her basic print was. Even though I had all that Colgate information primed and at the ready, Colgate, like all my RP characters, would be shaped by their interactions with others. So, with that in mind, there was only one thing to do: unleash her on Ponyville! The rest is pretty much history. She met a number of ponies, and I followed them in turn. Colgate was silly, but something still felt off. She needed a spark, something to really get my creative juices going. Interested in the quirky personality of our good friend, Dr. Whooves, I went ahead and got into Doctor Who as well. As I watched episodes and RPed Colgate (sometimes at the same time!), I noticed the Tenth Doctor's personality start to affect her personality a bit. Of course, I absolutely loved what it did to her. So I ran with it, shaping Colgate into a form that was very close to what she is today. Since then, Colgate's become an energetic, romance obsessed, madmare with a brush. She's stalked ponies, tried to play matchmaker to ponies, and became friends with ponies. Oh, and she may have kicked a fairy sovereign in the face. Colgate has essentially developed completely on her own, with very little planning from me. And yet, every time she does something I can proudly grin and say "That's my mare!" She's baffled me with how rapidly she's developed into my absolute favorite character to RP of all time. She's evolved from "that mare I'm sort of interested in" to, "She is my amazing brushie." I absolutely love what she's become, and I look forward to seeing what she'll do every day. Twitterponies, one and all. You ponies are absolutely amazing. I've had some of the best RP I've ever had with you all, you're all amazing. Just keep being who you are and doing your thing. You're doing it right. You're doing it all right. Everypony, every last one, I just want to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. My IRL life is a bit complicated, and I won't go into it here, but know that you ponies have become my reason for waking up every morning and my reason for keeping going ahead in life. You ponies rock. Category:Blog posts